Salvation Run Vol 1 1
* DeSaad * Effigy * Girder * Hammer * Hyena * Joker * Kid Karnevil * Killer Croc * Killer Frost * Mammoth * Mister Freeze * Mister Terrible * Phobia * Psimon * Rock * Shimmer * Shrapnel * Sickle * Sonar * Tremor Other Characters: The following characters all appear in flashback * Amazons * Black Adam * Flash (Bart Allen) * Martian Manhunter * Pied Piper * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Steel (Natasha Irons) * Trickster * Wonder Woman * Justice Society of America :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hourman (Rick Tyler) :*J.J. Thunder and the Thunderbolt :*Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) :*Power Girl :*Sand :*Stargirl :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) Locations: * Louisiana :*Belle Reve * Salvation Items: * Boom Tube * Captain Cold's Cold Gun * Kinetic Hammer * Weather Wand Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast2 = Amanda Waller (New Earth) | Cast3 = Amazons of Themyscira | Cast4 = Angela Hawkins III (New Earth) | Cast5 = Anthony Woodward (New Earth) | Cast6 = Baran Flinders (New Earth) | Cast7 = Barbara Ann Minerva (New Earth) | Cast8 = Bartholomew Allen II (New Earth) | Cast9 = Citizen Abra (New Earth) | Cast10 = Courtney Whitmore (New Earth) | Cast11 = Darkseid (New Earth) | Cast12 = DeSaad (New Earth) | Cast13 = Eric Needham (New Earth) | Cast14 = Evan McCulloch (New Earth) | Cast15 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast16 = Hammer (New Earth) | Cast17 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast18 = Jakeem Williams (New Earth) | Cast19 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast20 = Jesse Chambers (New Earth) | Cast21 = Jivan Shi (New Earth) | Cast22 = John Henry Irons (New Earth) | Cast23 = Joker (New Earth) | Cast24 = Jonathan Williams (New Earth) | Cast25 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast26 = Justice Society of America | Cast27 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast28 = Kid Karnevil (New Earth) | Cast29 = Leonard Snart (New Earth) | Cast30 = Louise Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast31 = Mark Mardon (New Earth) | Cast32 = Martin van Wyck (New Earth) | Cast33 = Mick Rory (New Earth) | Cast34 = Mister Terrible (New Earth) | Cast35 = Natasha Irons (New Earth) | Cast36 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast37 = Psimon (New Earth) | Cast38 = Richard Flag, Jr. (New Earth) | Cast39 = Richard Tyler (New Earth) | Cast40 = Rock (New Earth) | Cast41 = Rogues | Cast42 = Sanderson Hawkins (New Earth) | Cast43 = Selinda Flinders (New Earth) | Cast44 = Shrapnel (New Earth) | Cast45 = Sickle (New Earth) | Cast46 = Sonar II (New Earth) | Cast47 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast48 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast49 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast50 = Tremor (New Earth) | Cast51 = Victor Fries (New Earth) | Cast52 = Waylon Jones (New Earth) | Location1 = Louisiana | Location2 = Belle Reve | Location3 = Salvation (Planet) | Item1 = Boom Tube | Item2 = Captain Cold's Cold Gun | Item3 = Weather Wand | Item4 = Kinetic Hammer | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on November 14th, 2007. * Also shipped with a variant retailers incentive cover illustrated by Joe Corroney. * Includes DC Nation #87 editorial by Dan DiDio. * Most of the villains featured in the second wave comprise the group captured during the fight at the wedding of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * Secret Six (Volume 2) * Villains United | Links = }}